Sanctity
by SkyGem
Summary: In the Vongola household, coffee was sacred. The guardians' coffee mugs were even more so. One-shot. No pairings. Prompt from Bleach-ed-Na-tsu.


SkyGem: So I just watched the first two episodes of KHR for the first time ever. I know, shocking isn't it. Utter blasphemy. And I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I've never been a big anime watcher before! I'm more for the mangas. But I did rather love it. It was like discovering my favourite series all over again. But because the second one focused so heavily on Haya, I wanted to write something about my little dork. In case any of you haven't noticed yet, he is my fav chara XD Anyways, that's enough of my rambling. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The sky was just beginning to lighten outside, and the birds were already chirping.

It was six in the morning, and the Vongola Headquarters was just beginning to wake up.

Not that it ever truly went to sleep.

Even in the deep of night, the Vongola mansion was always whispering with noise and movement and life.

There was always a guard around the corner, a technician fiddling with a new invention, or Nono and his young heir cooped up in a room, studying early into the morning.

But at six, the rest of the household slowly began emerging from their slumber.

The housekeepers had already begun showing up, and the chefs wouldn't be too far behind.

But for the moment, twenty-year-old Hayato Gokudera was all alone as he trudged slowly into the kitchen, still half-asleep as he pulled his hair into a sloppy ponytail.

Yawning, the young man immediately put on a pot of coffee, not even bothering to turn on the lights first. Once that was done, he went over to slump into a chair at the table in the corner of the room.

Resting his head in his arms as he waited, Hayato was dangerously close to nodding off when suddenly, he was jolted awake by the sound of the kitchen doors opening, and cautious steps entering the room.

Then, the lights went on, and there was a startled, "oh!" from the young maid, Hilde, who had just stumbled upon the young storm guardian.

Looking up with bleary eyes, Hayato was about to snap about her, but softened when he saw that it was one of the girls they had only recently hired.

She stood there nervously, frozen like a deer in headlights.

Yawning, Hayato waved her towards the cupboard with all the coffee mugs.

"Since you're here, pour my coffee, won't you?"

Eager to prove herself and still feeling slightly guilty for interrupted whatever he'd been doing, Hilde jumped to follow his request.

Pulling open the cupboard, she was pulled up short by the several strange and colourful coffee mugs she saw there.

"Umm..."

She turned to look at Hayato, who had his head resting in his arms, watching her thoughtfully through hooded eyes.

"The piano one," he answered, not needing to ask for clarification.

Turning back towards the cupboard, her face burning from the scrutiny, Hilde found the one she was looking for way in the back – a tall, elegant, white mug with piano keys painted around it.

Shifting aside a rather horrifying skull mug, she reached for it.

But then, her elbow caught on something.

Turning, Hilde watched in horror as one of the mugs fell, seemingly in slow motion.

Hayato was already out of his seat, his arm outstretched as he lunged to catch it before it hit the ground.

Sliding his hands underneath just as it was about to make contact with the unforgiving tiles, Hayato himself tumbled to the floor, knocking his elbows quite badly.

Sitting up, he ignored the stinging pain shooting up his arms in order to clutch the mug close to his chest.

It was a rather unremarkable mug, other than the fact that it was a bright, fluorescent green.

And on the front, scrawled in messy, childish writing in black paint, were the words, "World's Best Don."

Glaring up at her, Hayato hissed, " _Be more careful!_ "

Hilde flinched away, already stammering her apologies.

"This is Juudaime's cup!" Hayato informed her, holding it upwards in both hands, as if in offering to a God. "And it was given to him by the cow brat! Do you know what he would do to you if you broke it?"

Hilde felt the blood drain from her face.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed, stepping back.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened behind her, and Chrome, Takeshi, and Mukuro stepped in, looking around with wide eyes and messy hair.

"Did any of the cups break?" asked Chrome, stepping into the kitchen with a worried expression, her hands already outstretched to gather the skull mug from its place in the cupboard.

Cradling it in her arms, she sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Hayato, who was still holding the bright green mug.

"It's fine," grunted Hayato in reply. "I caught it."

"Thank goodness," replied Takeshi and he and Mukuro approached and sat down, each holding their own coffee mugs.

Hilde watched the four of them sitting on the ground, her face twisted into confusion.

Not more than five seconds later, the kitchen door was thrown open again, and Kyoya and Ryohei entered as well, with a breathless Tsunayoshi following closely after, and a worried Lambo cradled in his arms.

"IS MY COFFEE MUG OKAY?" demanded Tsuna, rushing forward and sinking to the ground beside his storm.

"It's fine," reassured Hayato, holding the mug out to him proudly, like a prize he had won at a competition.

Breathing out in relief, Tsuna took it from him as Ryohei sat down as well with his mug.

Kyoya was the only one that filled his mug with coffee and quickly departed the room, not ready for any of his family's idiocy this early in the morning.

And as Tsuna and the rest of his guardians sat on the floor, talking about something to do with the sanctity of coffee and coffee mugs, Hilde watched them with growing concern.

What on Earth had she gotten herself into?

* * *

SkyGem: The End! Hehehe. From the tone at the beginning of the fic I bet you were all expecting something at least partially serious XD No such luck. And it's all thanks to the lovely Bleach-ed-Na-tsu! Love ya, sweetie and I hope I didn't disappoint! Yeah, I know, these little idiots are crazy. But they're our idiots.


End file.
